gameinatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts
Xbox One November 22, 2013 | genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | media = Optical disc, download }} Call of Duty: Ghosts is a first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the tenth main installment in the Call of Duty series, and the sixth developed by Infinity Ward. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Xbox 360 on November 5, 2013. Ghosts will also be the first Call of Duty game available on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, as launch titles for both consoles on November 15, 2013 (November 29, 2013 in Europe) and November 22, 2013 respectively. Gameplay Campaign The player will assume the role of a character dressed in a military Ghost uniform known only as Hesh. However, Infinity Ward's executive producer Mark Rubin has stated that Hesh is not the character's final name and is just a place holder until the studio can come up with a better name. Multiplayer As confirmed in the behind-the-scenes video released by Call of Duty, the multiplayer in Call of Duty: Ghosts will not be like the previous Call of Duty games. New mechanics have been added to the multiplayer. Maps now have areas that can be altered or destroyed. On certain maps there is a Nuke-like kill streak reward, the Odin Strike, that can be gained by killing the top player on the other team and then completing various challenges after picking up a briefcase that is dropped. The sniper rifle scopes will also have new "dual render technology" allowing the player to see around the outside of the scope when zoomed in. On October 3, a new multiplayer type was revealed, called Squads. This features a squad that you build and you can face other squads around the world. Your squad can be leveled up and will act like a true individual. "Strikezone", "Octane", "Whiteout", "Stonehaven" and "Chasm" are the five confirmed maps that are in Call of Duty: Ghosts so far. The dynamic map, "Free Fall", is a pre-order bonus. It has also been revealed that the game will feature playable female soldiers. Multiplayer game modes Call of Duty: Ghosts brings back a number of fan-favorite modes, while introducing seven new game types, including: * Search and Rescue: A take on Search & Destroy, but rather than having a single life per round, in Search & Rescue a player's team can revive them. It combines that teamwork and communication from Kill Confirmed with the objective-based cooperation of Search & Destroy. * Cranked: In this team-based game mode, the player has to kill an enemy which triggers a timer. The player must get another kill before the timer reaches zero, otherwise they die. The player's movement is enhanced in this game mode. * Free for all: The classic gamemode from previous installments in the franchise returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts, in which players must rack up a total of 30 kills to win the game against seven other opponents or rack up to most kills in a 10 minute time limit. * Team Deathmatch: Team Deathmatch returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts: two teams, 10 minutes, 75 kill limit. * Search and Destroy: A gamemode in which one side has five minutes to plant a bomb at a choice of two sites and the other team is tasked with defending the sites, the catch of this mode is there are no respawns and the game ends once one team wins four rounds. * Domination: A gamemode where three flags are scattered throughout the map for players to take and control. Every two seconds a flag in controlled will gain a player's team a point, if a player's team controls two or three flags they gain two or three points. The first team to 200 points or the team with the highest amount of points after 10 minutes wins. * Kill Confirmed: A gamemode in which two teams battle, similar to TDM, with the catch being that when a player kills an enemy they drop a dog tag, which is worth points when collected. If a player collects a fallen teammate's dog tag, no points are award to the enemy team; first team to 100 points wins the game. * Infected: Same as Modern Warfare 3 infected. * Grind: No Information * Blitz: This team-based game mode is similar to Capture the Flag in that the player needs to go to a portal located at the enemy's spawn point while preventing players from the enemy team from reaching theirs. These portals are temporarily closed when they are captured to prevent players from rushing. * Hunted: No Information Plot Characters The game's main protagonists are the Ghosts, a force of US Special Operations personnel trained to conduct clandestine missions behind enemy lines. The unit is led by retired U.S. Army Captain Elias Walker (Stephen Lang). He is joined by his sons Logan and David, along with Booth and Neptune, a trained German Shepherd named Riley, and Cdr. Thomas A. Merrick of the Navy SEALs. The game's main antagonists are Almagro and Rorke, the leaders of a South American alliance called the Federation. Story Call of Duty: Ghosts is set in an alternate timeline that follows the nuclear destruction of the Middle East. The oil-producing nations of South America form the Federation in response to the ensuing global economic crisis and quickly grow into a global superpower, swiftly invading and conquering Central America and the Caribbean. The Federation hijack the controlling space station of the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN), an orbital superweapon that utilizes kinetic bombardment, and use it to destroy several cities in the southwestern United States. The surviving American astronauts sacrifice themselves to self-destruct the space station and prevent the other ODIN satellites from launching their payloads further inland. Elias and the young Logan and David narrowly escape the destruction of San Diego, California. By 2023, the United States has fought the Federation to a stalemate along a front that comprises the destroyed cities. Logan and David join their father as members of the Ghosts, part of a broader effort by the United States military to drive the Federation out of the US and end the war once and for all. External links * Official website Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Call of Duty (series)